elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking the Siege of Kvatch
Breaking the Siege of Kvatch is a quest in . This quest must be completed to be able to go further in the main quest. The Hero learns they have to go into the Oblivion gate and shut it down in order to rescue Martin and the others. Walkthrough Reaching Kvatch At the base of the hill of Kvatch, speak to one of the survivors. The Hero learns that the few remaining guards are still fighting near the city gate. Head up the path to eventually reach three guards and their captain, Savlian Matius. He will say that Martin, the heir the Hero is looking for, is trapped inside the city, but he can't come out until the Oblivion Gate has been shut and the courtyard cleared of Daedra. Oblivion Gate Enter the Kvatch Gate to a hellish world filled by lava. At this point, two or three Scamps (or other level-dependent creatures) will start attacking, but you will get some assistance from Ilend Vonius, one of the surviving guards, who went in before. He can be told to stay or leave the choice is entirely optional, at lower levels he will provide some help, but at higher levels (10+) he will die quite quickly. Start out by following the path west. The objective will be the large tower in the middle. Along the way several more level-dependent monsters will be encountered. Watch out for the red Harrada plants and other small flora on the ground as these are capable of attacking and hurting the Hero or Ilend, if they chose to bring him. Once inside the tower, kill the monsters and head upstairs. In the room with a spike trap on left side of the wall, take the west door. This will bring them to a walkway that leads to a second tower. Once inside, move upstairs and kill the Dremora. They will see another survivor named Menien Goneld in a cage. He will explain how to shut the gate. He explains that the nearby Sigil Keeper has a key to open the door to the Sigilium Sanguis, in which the Sigil Stone resides that keeps the gate open. If the Sigil Stone is removed, then the gate will close. Head back into the first tower and go through the door to left by using the key. Head up the ramp and enter the door guarded by the Dremora. From here on, it is simply a matter of fighting upwards through the Daedra and Scamps in the way. At the top of the tower, take the Sigil Stone to close the first Oblivion gate. Once done, the building will start to collapse, but the Hero will be safely teleported outside the now-ruined gate. Map of the Gate #Entrance #Ilend Vonius #Closed War Gates, bodies of Kvatch troops. #Blood Well Tower, has lever to war open gates at #3. #Main Tower #Reapers Sprawl #Sump of Misery cave #Desolate Well, can only be reached through the sump of misery. #Meat Harbor (See detour #2 above) #Sealed War Gate, Cannot be opened. Detours #When facing the door to the walkway, turn left to see a small ramp leading up to two boss level containers. #After defeating the Dremora guarding the door continue heading North-East, follow the ramp down to another Dremora and a door to a walkway. Follow the walkway to the Meat Harbor tower, which has a few foes & containers. Back at Kvatch The Hero must go back to the Captain and speak to him. He will congratulate them and then ask them to enter the burned-out city on a rescue mission. There will be a few more Daedra in the square beyond the gates which the Hero and their companions must kill. Once all enemies are slain, enter the church where the captain will evacuate the survivors. Next step At this point, the Hero can speak to Martin Septim to continue with the main quest by taking Martin to Weynon Priory, or continue with the optional second part of "The Battle for Castle Kvatch" by speaking to the Captain. Journal Trivia *This quest can be marked as finished once Savlian Matius has been killed, but as that isn't possible, the journal entry never appears. *It is best attempted at a lower level (1–5) and should be one of the main priorities when starting a game. Though not impossible at higher levels, it is considerably harder as allies wear the same armor regardless of level, and the enemies are stronger and can easily kill the guards. *Scamp are a lot easier to face here than Spider Daedra and Daedroth, due to the Hero and their allies' vulnerability at certain stages of the quest. de:Durchbruch der Belagerung von Kvatch ru:Прорыв осады Кватча it:Spezza l'assedio di Kvatch Category:Oblivion: Side Quests